


¿Cómo conseguir una vida más satisfactoria?

by WoodstockDreams



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Dark Past, Drama, Erotica, F/F, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Open Relationships, Sweet/Hot, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodstockDreams/pseuds/WoodstockDreams
Summary: Saki siempre está de buen humor e intenta que el resto de sus compañeras sean felices a toda costa. Sólo que a veces, el pasado presiona y saca lo peor de ella.  Lo bueno es que tendrá ayuda para salir adelante, lo extraño es que será de quien menos se lo espere.
Relationships: Amabuki Kirishima Reiko/Nikaidou Saki, Konno Junko/Minamoto Sakura/Mizuno Ai/Nikaidou Saki, Konno Junko/Mizuno Ai, Minamoto Sakura & Tatsumi Kotarou, Minamoto Sakura/Nikaidou Saki, Mizuno Ai/Nikaidou Saki
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Últimamente, no dejas de pensar en Reiko, esa joven que compartió un gran pasado junto a ti. No puedes olvidar sus momentos de diversión, de adrenalina, de felicidad y de cómo tu propia idiotez la hizo sentirse terriblemente culpable por tu muerte. Hoy que se acercó para saludarte, olvidó los protocolos, estiró sus brazos, te estrechó cálidamente, tal como solía hacerlo en la adolescencia y, de forma súbita, recordaste cuánto la amabas; tu gran secreto.

**1**

―¿Saki-chan? ¿Te sientes bien?

Es un extraño susurro el que logra que salgas de ese estado de monotonía. Contemplas momentáneamente a la niña que te pregunta eso, antes de sonreírle de manera leve. Pese a que adoras hacerle algunos comentarios realmente ofensivos, la adoras por sobre todas las cosas y serías capaz de matar si alguien siquiera se atreviese a hacerle daño.

―No pasa nada, renacuajo, ¿Por qué?

―Tienes una cara extraña ―. Repone sin más. Bebe agua a tu lado, están descansando luego de una lección de baile. Lily parece encontrarse muy cansada, al parecer apenas ha dormido bien. Bueno, si es que los zombis realmente duermen ―. Pensé que te habías molestado con alguien…

 _“Es madura demasiado para su edad”,_ piensas con una incrédula sonrisa.

A veces, ese niñata sabe leerte mejor que a un libro. Continúa mirando hacia la nada, pero entiendes que presta atención a cualquier movimiento sospechoso que hagas. Es muy perspicaz, siempre lo fue.

Eres sorprendida cuando su pequeña cabeza choca contra tu brazo izquierdo, te usa de soporte para no caer al suelo. En respuesta, pasas tu mano por su espalda y la estrechas levemente, de manera cariñosa.

―No es nada, tú quédate tranquila. Las chicas grandes sabemos cómo lidiar nuestros dramas personales ―. Le guiñas un ojo.

―¿Seguirás queriendo a Lily?

―Eso no se pregunta ―. La despeinas con una sonrisa cariñosa que últimamente le dedicas a escondidas ―. Jamás dejaría de quererte.

Callas abruptamente cuando Junko se acerca a ambas.

Sus bonitos ojos grises parecen querer leer un poco más sobre la conversación que probablemente no ha escuchado. Para tu enorme sorpresa, Lily te sigue el juego. No escondes el hecho de que la estabas abrazando. Hace no menos de tres meses, te has apegado mucho a esa pequeña de doce años, hasta podría decirse que se convirtieron en mejores amigas. Aunque crees que, tal vez, es que has aceptado tu papel como hermana mayor y apoyo moral, luego de que le dijera el definitivo adiós a su padre.

Recuerdas que siempre has sido protectora con las personas que amabas y ahora que esas chicas forman parte de aquello que orgullosamente puedes llamar familia, serías capaz de removerle la espina dorsal a cualquiera que planease lastimarlas.

Si tienes más de lo que poseías en vida, ¿De dónde viene tu gran enfurruñamiento?

Últimamente, no dejas de pensar en Reiko, esa joven que compartió un gran pasado junto a ti. No puedes olvidar sus momentos de diversión, de adrenalina, de felicidad y de cómo tu propia idiotez la hizo sentirse terriblemente culpable por tu muerte. Hoy que se acercó para saludarte, olvidó los protocolos, estiró sus brazos, te estrechó cálidamente, tal como solía hacerlo en la adolescencia y, de forma súbita, recordaste cuánto la amabas; tu gran secreto.

Las chicas quedaron sin habla cuando le devolviste el gesto, antes de que Kotaro la apartase, molestísimo contigo por tu estúpida falta de autocontrol cuando se trata Reiko y su hija.

¿Admitirás que desear olvidarla fue una de las tantas razones por las que aceptaste aquella hazaña que se llevó tu vida?

Muerdes tu labio inferior, entierras tu rostro entre las rodillas y te quedas un largo rato así. No te importa que te estén viendo o que alguien vuelva a preguntar si algo te sucede. Presientes la fija mirada de Lily y de Junko; probablemente Sakura dejó de bailar con Ai sólo para hacer lo mismo. Yuugiri y Tae habían ido a buscar un par de aperitivos para el resto de tus compañeras.

Para evitar sus grandes preocupaciones, te encantaría decirles si quieren que las mates, pero entiendes que ellas no dejarán de insistir hasta que las mandes explícitamente a la mierda. Pocas veces ocurre, es que tienen un talento especial para sacarte de las casillas cuando más ofuscada te encuentras.

Te sorprendes cuando percibes una suave caricia en el cabello. Al levantar la cabeza, te encuentras con la comprensiva mirada de Yuugiri, no hay nadie más que tú en este salón con el inmenso espejo roto que el vago de Kotaro no reparó.

―¿Sucede algo? ―la mujer se sienta a tu lado y te comparte algo salado para que comas, unas patatas fritas. Luego, sirve un vaso de agua fría y te sonríe.

―¿Dónde están las otras? ―susurras, un poco sorprendida ―. Pensé que estaban aquí, se supone que estamos ensayando, ¿No?

―Por lo que me dijeron, quisieron dejarte sola para que te sintieras mejor ―.su sonrisa siempre fue capciosa y hoy no es la opción. Te sorprende cómo logra enmascarar sus emociones, un arte que jamás dominaste a la perfección ―. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Efectúas un quejido con la garganta y miras hacia otro lado. Vuelves a abrazar tus piernas y te escondes de esa mirada insistente porque tus ojos se hallan aguados.

―Sólo… Me gustaría haber tenido una oportunidad más para… Olvídalo, pensamientos estúpidos que no vienen al caso.

―¿Para?

―Despedirme de mis amigas ―. Susurras en contra de tu voluntad.

―Despedirte…

―Despedirme de Reiko. Seguí el consejo del señor sombras y siempre estoy mirando hacia adelante con optimismo, pero…

―Es una espina que aún te duele, ¿Verdad? ―adivina con maestría ―. Querías mucho a tu mejor amiga, ¿Es eso?

Como un acto reflejo, la contemplas. Comprendes su mirada, ella te sonríe de una manera que sólo tú intuyes. Yuugiri ha vivido mucho tiempo y por supuesto, fue tan respetada como repudiada por la machista sociedad japonesa del siglo diecinueve. En respuesta, asiente levemente y come unas patatas en silencio.

―Pensé que no se notaba tanto.

Oyes una refinada risita.

―Me crié para complacer unas cuantas necesidades de los humanos, tanto primarias como secundarias. He tenido clientes de todo tipo, inclusive mujeres… ―no puedes evitar sonreír con un dejo de cínica picardía al oír eso, que esconde mientras da una pitada ― creo que esta sociedad es mucho mejor que la mía en varios aspectos, así que…

―Está casada, tiene una hija ―. Cortas el tema por la raíz y sacudes la cabeza, furiosa contigo misma ―. Joder, ¿Qué carajos podría decirle? ¿Soy Saki Nikaido, tu mejor amiga que murió en un accidente de mierda y que siempre te amó más de lo que debería? ―aprietas la botella con tu mano y ésta hace un ruido extraño ―. Es ridículo, así que ya mejor me dejo de pensar idioteces.

―Si te sirve de consuelo, estoy segura de que ella siempre te quiso. Quizás no como te hubiese gustado, pero sí como una hermana. Eso es importante, ha sufrido mucho por tu muerte, según contaste. ¿Verdad? Piensa en que esta es tu oportunidad por retomar aquella relación que tenían, aunque no te vea más que como una niña ―. Vuelve a sonreírte ―. No la has perdido… Mejor dicho, piensa en que las dos no se perdieron y que han vuelto a reencontrarse.

Echas un rápido vistazo a la mujer, tiene los ojos fijos en el enorme vidrio.

―¿Extrañas a alguien de tu época? ―susurras, algo preocupada de por qué nunca le has preguntado nada sobre su pasado. De hecho, ella conoce todo de cada una de ustedes, mas no es algo recíproco ―. ¿Un amigo? ¿Amiga?

―Tenía amantes, por supuesto… No obstante, yo era un mero entretenimiento ―. Esboza una fría sonrisa que te deja un poco confundida ―. Mis compañeras mujeres me veían como una rival puesto que, era la mejor de las Geiko…

―Comprendo; amantes, rivales, nadie que valga realmente la pena recordar…

―Exacto ―. Termina las patatas por ti, siquiera puedes comer. Todo lo que hablas con ella, realmente es algo importantísimo ―. Gracias por escucharme…

―No, gracias a ti.

Te incorporas y le tiendes una mano para ayudarla. Ella acepta y vuelve a esbozar una sonrisa, esta vez más agradable que la anterior.

Siempre has creído que Yuugiri fue quien peor la tuvo de todas ustedes, sólo seguida de cerca por Tae-chan. La sociedad japonesa nunca fue demasiado abierta con respecto a la sexualidad a pesar de que el sintoísmo no se mete con ella. Irónicamente, también estás al tanto de que disfrutan todo tipo de fetiches en grande, siempre a puertas cerradas. De hecho, más de una vez te propusieron trabajar de _masajista_ para pagar tu lugar de residencia…

Ahora son Idols, artistas que deberían tener un halo de inocencia impoluta.

Haces un rápido repaso del enorme significado de esas palabras que has pensado, entretanto te dedicas a buscar ropas holgadas limpias. Crees que es mejor darte un rápido baño, antes de ir a dormir. Ya no tienes hambre y dudas que mañana sea un día mejor que el de hoy.

Yuugiri era una cortesana de alta categoría e incluso ese título no deja de poseer una enorme connotación socialmente negativa. Muchas veces insinuó que tuvo sexo con algunos de sus clientes, algo que a ninguna de ustedes le ha molestado; mas, si sus fans llegasen a enterarse de esto, sería un terrible escándalo.

Lily es una niña trans, algo que jamás has puesto caras de asco porque, ¿Quién eres para decir algo en contra de ello? Se siente niña y está bien que lo haga, es feliz así y, pese que adoras molestarla, te encantan su sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes de pura inocencia. Lo único que te gustaría es que no hubiera sufrido tanto por los tiranos cambios de la pubertad, aunque intuyes que también se debió al exceso de trabajo para una pequeña de tan sólo doce años.

Tú, por supuesto, tú eras una delincuente. Socialmente, una paria, la gente te tenía mucho miedo y respeto; pero si pudieran meterte en la cárcel, lo harían gustosamente. Eras una alborotadora nata, tenías a la policía tras tu espalda y muchas veces te has librado de las consecuencias de tus actos por los pelos.

Por desgracia, Tae no habla y siempre pensaste que te gustaría preguntarle un montón de cosas. Sospechas que vivía en un templo o probablemente se trataba de una paria social. Ante su acuciante hambre, podrías usar un poco de ese cerebro podrido que posees y entender que ella pudo haber muerto de inanición.

Ai fue una Idol, la estrella central de Iron Frill; aunque no se trata de lo que la sociedad espera. No es inocente, no se comporta femeninamente y suele tener una manera bastante brusca para decir las cosas cuando algo no le gusta. Sabe cuándo y cómo poner un límite y, por supuesto; eso implica golpear a sus oponentes hasta dejarlos sin conocimiento. No entra en el clásico estereotipo de Idol de la fantasía sexual comunitaria, a pesar de que admites que te encanta su manera de ser.

Junko es la más normal de todas ustedes, aunque muy chapada a la antigua y de complicada personalidad. Su extrema moral te resulta graciosa para que se relacione con ustedes como lo hace y te agrada en grande que no suela mirar sus defectos con una extrema connotación negativa. Femenina, delicada, amable, gentil; sí encaja en el estereotipo de Idol; aunque ya se encuentra muerta.

Por último y no menos importante, Sakura. Su mala suerte pudo haber hecho que la gente se alejara de ella y, si encima tenía un constante halo de pesimismo, juras que más de uno habrá deseado darle una buena tunda. Tú misma perdiste los estribos aquella vez. Es entendible, la vida no ha sido amable con la pobre chica; pero, joder ¿Acaso lo ha sido también con ustedes?

Hilando fino, ninguna encaja en esta comunidad donde todo debe ser perfecto, donde las grandes jornadas laborales ponen en crisis a la existencia humana y donde día a día, la gente se quita la vida con tal de dejar de sentir la enorme presión social que los ahoga.

Y tú, tú has muerto sin poder decir nada más que un patético “ _deseo apoderarme de todo Japón_ ” y por supuesto, sin explicitar que te hubiese encantado hacerlo de la mano de tu amada Reiko. Es que las palabras se quedaron atascadas cuando habló de matrimonio e hijos, hecho que jamás habías reparado hasta ese entonces.

Ahora ya es tarde, estás en otra onda, las rutas han quedado lejos de tu sobrecargado itinerario y no deberías exponer a tus amigas por tus estúpidos e impulsivos actos. Por lo tanto, no puedes volver a verla, a no ser que sea desde el escenario o desee una foto contigo. Es más, hoy pediste a Sakura que sacase una extra con la excusa que la anterior salió mal y sí, la conservas entre tus cosas.

 _“Mejor ya me voy a dormir”_ , te repites.

Vuelves a la habitación que compartes con las chicas, ignoras la mirada preocupada que te lanza más de una y te arropas hasta que nadie pueda ver cómo las amargas lágrimas recorren tus mejillas.

Más de una vez te has preguntado, ¿Por qué suelen dormir juntas si viven en una enorme mansión? Habitaciones es lo que sobra aquí, ¿Verdad?

Supone que es la necesidad humana de no sentirse solas en este mundo que rechaza a las de su naturaleza. Detrás de ese maquillaje perfecto, se encuentran seres que le darían pesadillas a más de uno.

_“Si viera quién soy realmente, le daría tanto asco…”_

El maquillaje siempre sirve para ocultar cosas imperfectas, reflexionas antes de cerrar los ojos y fraguar tus crudos pensamientos. Sirve para ocultar monstruos como ustedes, que continúan siendo tan parias como también lo fueron en vida.

**FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO**


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saki finalmente tiene más en claro lo que piensa y qué son las cosas que realmente le molesta. Por ello, termina confrontándose con Sakura en una pelea fatal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Zombie Land Saga no me pertenece y este fic es simplemente hecho para divertir a quien quiera leerlo.

Las cosas no pudieron salir peor.

El recital de esta tarde fue un asco, olvidaste la letra al menos unas quince veces, te chocaste con Ai unas tres y siquiera podías enfrentar al público cuando estaban alentándolas aún con las visibles fallas. La mirada de Reiko, entre preocupada y sorprendida por tu falta de coordinación, lo dijo absolutamente todo.

Para empeorar las cosas, desapareciste durante la firma de autógrafos y la sesión de fotos, estabas encerrada en el baño y te quedaste ahí durante horas, excusándote que te sentías mal. Para cuando Sakura fue a buscarte, siquiera le dijiste alguna palabra que calmara su preocupación. Apenas ella quiso preguntar algo, cortaste violentamente el tema desde la raíz, tomaste las cosas y subiste a la camioneta, con un humor de perros.

Una vez en la mansión, aguantaste los gritos de Kotaro durante una tediosa media hora y respondiste igual de violenta, con ganas de arrebatarle las gafas y verificar si de verdad tiene un problema con los ojos o sólo los usa las 24/7 por gusto.

Al final, tomaste uno de los adornos de su despacho y lo estrellaste contra la pared para que dejara de molestarte. Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar qué carajos te sucedía, te calzaste y fuiste a caminar por la calle para despejar esos pensamientos horribles que seguían hiriéndote sin cesar.

A medida que dabas pasos y pasos, los ojos se te inundaron de lágrimas y una horrible opresión en el pecho no te dejó respirar. Terminaste frente al local de Drive in Tori, mirabas la fachada y apenas estabas por marcharte, el dueño te llamó. Por supuesto que te reconoció, eras la chica fanática que hizo grabar nuevamente el comercial, a pesar de que ya había salido todo magnífico.

Te sirvió el número uno con lechuga a un lado, tu menú favorito. Eso fue algo que te extrañó en grande; hasta recuerdas haberlo mirado de soslayo un par de veces mientras llevaba los elementos a la mesa.

Ahora mismo, te encuentras mirando hacia tus costados, sintiéndote más sola que de costumbre. Llevas los pedazos de pollo a la boca casi como si fueras un robot y te quedas ahí, durante unos cuantos minutos, sin prestar atención más que a la carne que va dorándose frente a tus ojos.

No tenías dinero para pagarle y eso quisiste decirle apenas te hizo entrar. No obstante, respondió que era un honor, ya que la propaganda fue todo un éxito.

Vuelve con un par de cervezas, algo que una Idol no debería beber y que, si Kotaro llegase a enterarse, aguantarías sus gritos hasta que decidiera devolverte a la tumba. Le convidas un poco al dueño que se ha sentado a tu lado y quedas contemplando una vez más hacia la nada, con la mente en blanco.

Transcurridas un par de horas, sales de local, agradeces el gesto y luego comienzas a caminar sin rumbo aparente. No quieres volver a la mansión, al menos no esta noche. Así que, en medio de la nada, te das el lujo de contemplar a la larga ruta con añoranza. Ágilmente, trepas por el poste para contemplar aquellos sinuosos caminos que sabes de memoria y te sientas sobre un cartel de metal.

Oyes un par de motos y sonríes al vacío, pensando que no es más que tu imaginación que juega un tonto revés. En algún momento, te parece ver cómo Reiko y tú pasan por ahí, riéndose junto a sus amigas de la banda.

Extrañas tu antigua vida y el peso de esto comienza a ser un verdadero problema.

Las chicas de FranChouChou son geniales, hermosas, simpáticas, gentiles, muy genuinas y por favor, tienen más agallas que cualquiera. Las atesoras, te has acostumbrado a su compañía, a escuchar sus risas, a despertarte con los gritos de Tae cuando persigue a alguna de ellas y a las locuras del mánager, quien ahora mismo se encuentra contemplándote desde el suelo.

De hecho, el idiota tiene los brazos cruzados, un gesto imperturbable y entiendes que no dirá nada hasta que decidas bajarte de ahí.

Eso haces, de un salto, pero en el transcurso, pierdes alguna de tus extremidades. Rápidamente, recompones las piernas y buscas el brazo que él te entrega en completo silencio. Una vez que estás nuevamente en una pieza, te incorporas del suelo y lo contemplas con un leve rubor en tus mejillas. Te da vergüenza admitir que te has comportado como una tonta frente a todo el mundo, que has lastimado susceptibilidades y que probablemente esas chicas están preocupadas porque ya deben ser las tres de la madrugada.

―Tienes ensayo mañana ―. Te espeta de manera fría.

―Lo sé.

―Están preocupadas ―. Abre la puerta para dejarte pasar ―. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes idea del lío en que puedes meterlas si sigues con estas actitudes de mierda?

_“¡Cállate, sólo cállate de una puta vez, Kotaro!”_

―Lo siento, no puedo ser perfecta como el resto de tus niñas. Intento adaptarme a esta nueva realidad, pero no soy tu marioneta... ¡Toda mi vida hice lo que quise!

―¡Y así es como te fue!

Kotaro frena el auto de manera brusca y te contempla al rostro. Está exasperado y tú también porque aprietas los puños con ira.

―¿Qué estás insinuando?

―Tu vida era un desastre antes de morir, ¿No? Eras una delincuente, la más terrible de todas y la más violenta; llevas más muertes a tus espaldas que cualquier policía corrupto, pero ¡Eso quedó en el pasado! ¡Aprende a vivir con el peso, zombi estúpida! ¡Tus días salvajes ya se fueron, se esfumaron, adéus!

Duele.

Duele que te lo repita con semejante saña; tu corazón aprisiona violentamente. Las lágrimas caen duramente sobre tu regazo, es que ya no tienes la voluntad de ocultarlo. Kotaro parece comprender que se ha ido a la mierda e intenta decir algo para recomponerlo. Trata de poner una mano sobre tu hombro, pero lo apartas con brusquedad y el brillo herido de sus ojos evita que insista como siempre lo hace.

―No quiero tu lástima.

Cuando vuelven a la mansión, a pesar de que ha hecho de todo para hablarte, buscas el lugar más lejano al resto de las personas con las que convives y te encierras ahí. No quieres salir, esta vez serás tú la que desea un poco de privacidad. En el fondo, lo lamentas por las chicas. La verdad es que siempre te dio asco mostrarte débil; mas, a veces, es necesario que tengas un tiempo para ti.

Desde que has despertado, ¿Cuándo fue el momento que te diste el lujo de pensar qué pasa por tu podrido cerebro?

No puedes estar detrás de ellas todo el día, no eres su jodida niñera y si bien, has asumido el rol de ser la líder, lo hiciste porque querías demostrar, a no sabes quién, que aún podías tener el control de tu vida. Claramente, jamás fue así, entiendes que Kotaro lo aceptó porque las cosas funcionarían medianamente.

Y también estás al tanto de que lo hizo porque a Sakura eso no le molestó.

Oh, sí.

_“Que me llamen imbécil si no es así…”_

No eres idiota respecto al tema, tienes dieciocho años y mucha más calle que todas esas chicas juntas. Si hilas fino, puedes darte una idea de que Kotaro está muy enamorado de Sakura, pero la tonta siquiera se da cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor. No sabes hasta qué punto ella puede corresponderle los sentimientos o si lo hace durante las noches. No obstante, tienes entendido que las Idols no pueden tener ningún tipo de relación más allá del ámbito laboral.

Por ende, el romance entre Kotaro y Sakura está más que truncado y eso, en cierta manera, te genera un cruel, egoísta e inmenso alivio.

Ya bastante chocante es entender el favoritismo del mánager por esa niña que suele ahogarse en un vaso de agua. Probablemente ustedes han sido resucitadas para acompañarla en esta travesía y les lavó el cerebro día y noche para que pensaran que era una segunda oportunidad de cumplir sus sueños.

Convertirte en una tonta Idol no era tu sueño, sino el de Sakura y siempre fue así.

Despiertas a la mañana siguiente y de sopetón, luego de escuchar un par de ruidos detrás de la puerta. Tae está intentando derribarla, gruñe desesperada para que le prestes atención. Eso es extraño, ella suele ser la que menos se comunica contigo, a pesar de que te sigue como a una fiel sombra.

No quieres que Kotaro vuelva a hacerlas trabajar extra para que paguen otro vidrio roto, así que la abres. La chica te contempla con sus ojos rojos y esa mirada perdida que te causa cierto sentimiento de ternura. La dejas pasar y vuelves a trabar la madera, para que nadie más las interrumpa.

A pesar de que anda por los treinta años, Tae se comporta como una niña pequeña que requiere constante atención y la verdad es que a ti no te molesta dársela. Ella no puede hablar, pero si lo hiciera, te atiborraría de preguntas que difícilmente podrías responderle. Sus largos brazos se enroscan en tu cuerpo y percibes que los dientes muerden y succionan la carne de tu piel. Sonríes y cierras los ojos, con un sentimiento extraño de paz, mientras tus dedos se pierden en la larga mata de cabello desordenado y limpio.

Estás quedándote dormida de nueva cuenta, cuando alguien toca gentilmente la puerta. Ese suave golpe lo puedes reconocer como que se trata de Junko, porque si fuese Ai, ya la hubiera hecho mierda. Ni hablar de Sakura, quien mágicamente no se encuentra buscándote como loca y eso, aunque sea insólito, duele muchísimo.

_“Quizás no soy tan importante para ella como me gustaría, ¿No?”_

Tae intenta responder con un suave gruñido y tú pones la mano sobre su boca. Haces un gesto negativo con la cabeza para que mantenga el silencio y vuelves a llevarla contra tu cuerpo con la clara intención de que siga mordiéndote.

Al cabo de unos lagos minutos, los golpes desisten y oyes los pasos que se retiran. Tae deja de morderte, se levanta, abre la puerta y sale corriendo detrás de Junko, quizás para comunicarle a su manera que necesitas un poco de privacidad. Vuelves a encerrarte y llevas la mano sobre tu cabeza. Sientes que estás a punto de enterrarte en desesperación y depresión que te presionan desde hace semanas.

No tener el control de las cosas, te está volviendo loca. Peor aún, esta nueva realidad en la que tal vez no eres tan importante para el resto como fantaseaste desde siempre, es terriblemente avasalladora.

Además de Reiko, ¿Tus amigas de Dorami te habrán llorado?

Quizás no.

Eras la capitana, te tenían respeto y se comportaban sumisamente; pasaban todo el día juntas y hasta creíste que habían conformado una familia maravillosa. No obstante, siempre existió cierta rivalidad, todas querían tener tu puesto. Si se disolvió, habrá sido porque Reiko ya no quiso seguir y eso destruyó el imperio que habían construido hasta la llegada de María.

_“Aunque la niña no tiene madera para esto…”_

¿Verdad?

―Saki-chan… ―te sobresaltas al oír la suave voz de Lily ―Saki-chan, soy Lily… Ábreme, por favor…

―Joder… ―cubres tu rostro, agotada por el estrés.

―Quiero estar contigo ―. Su voz se quiebra un poco y eso te genera un agudo sentimiento de culpa ―. Somos amigas, ¿No?

“ _Qué niña manipuladora_ ”, reflexionas ahora, con una sonrisa involuntaria.

Al abrir la puerta, te encuentras con el renacuajo que se halla acompañada de Sakura. Ambas ya se encuentran maquilladas, quizás porque les gusta verse bonitas; después de todo, Kotaro es todo un artista plástico. Al instante en que los ojos de Sakura se cruzan con los tuyos, evitas hacer algún gesto amistoso.

Te sorprendes cuando percibes cómo te abraza Lily, soltándose del brazo de la otra chica para lograrlo. La mayor de ambas visitantes no dice nada, sólo se mantiene ahí, con un gesto imperturbable y claramente decaído. Tiene ojeras casi negras, quizás no ha dormido demasiado, por lo que levantas una ceja con ironía.

―¿Qué pasa, Sakura? ¿Has tenido una larga charla nocturna con el señor sombras?

La joven centra sus ojos tribulados en tu rostro y se sonroja, ipso facto.

―¿A qué…?

―Ni te molestes.

Apartas a Lily con la mayor delicadeza posible y vuelves a encerrarte.

Planeas quedarte ahí hasta que vuelvan a convertirte en un jodido cadáver para que sigas pudriéndote en la tumba o donde fuese que estuviese tu cuerpo antes de ser reanimado de manera tan injusta.

Te sobresaltas cuando oyes cómo una enfurecida Sakura golpea la madera una y otra vez; Lily se ha marchado de ahí. Si la has hecho llorar, no te lo perdonarás.

―¡Saki-chan ábreme! ¡Ábreme! ¡ÁBREME! ―vuelve a aporrear con más intensidad, probablemente planee derribarla de una vez por todas.

Transcurridos unos diez minutos con la misma modalidad, le concedes el placer de hacer sus sueños realidad y la enfrentas a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Percibes cómo sus mejillas se sonrojan un poquito al tenerte tan cerca y, con cierto sentimiento de oscuro placer, oyes a la perfección su respiración temblorosa.

―¡Quiero que me dejes en paz! ¡Ve a hacer lo que haces con ese imbécil y déjame!

―¿Pero qué carajos estás in….?

―Por favor, ¿Te piensas que no lo sé? De verdad, ¿Me crees tan imbécil como el resto? ―estás yendo lejos y probablemente esto no tenga arreglo, pero la situación te exaspera y cuando eso sucede, las consecuencias siempre son muy negativas ―. Podré hacerme la estúpida, pero sé la relación que tienes con Kotaro. Sé que te ama más de lo que parece demostrar y que siempre ha sido así. De hecho, te trata como a su jodida princesa y a ambos les ha valido un carajo lo que podamos sentir al respecto. Ya que tienes tus recuerdos preciados, seguramente estás al tanto él tenía relación contigo desde mucho antes, ¿Verdad? ―entrecierras los ojos con claro desprecio ―. Siempre fue sobre ti, siempre se trató sobre ti, imbécil.

―Saki…

―Ahora, hazme el favor de ser una buena complaciente como siempre lo eres y déjame de molestar. No quiero saber nada de ti ni de ninguna de este estúpido grupo. Estoy harta de ser la tonta que gira alrededor de la estrellita y no, no me pongas esa cara de mosquita muerta, si sabes que todas hacemos lo mismo… ―pasas saliva, aún tienes mucho para gritarle. Joder, son cosas que guardaste desde el inicio de todo esto, hace ya casi un año ―. Lo que pasa es que algunas no tienen los ovarios para decírtelo y suelen guardárselo. Pero yo no soy así, ¡No lo soy! ― reparas brevemente en las lágrimas que ruedan por sus mejillas. Sí, que te has ido a la mismísima mierda ―. Así que, vete de una vez por todas, o ¿Es que de verdad quieres que te dé una paliza que mereces desde el día que te vi?

No es el mismo tono juguetón que siempre empleas. Esta vez, lo has dicho con tanto despecho y veneno, que logra su cometido. A pesar de que su gesto es más el de una persona que teme por su vida; el cachetazo que te da y la forma en que responde, te deja en claro que el daño probablemente sea irreparable:

―¡Te odio!

―¡No sabes cuánto lo hago yo!

Cierras la puerta violentamente y todo ese sentimiento tan negativo termina de colapsar para que prorrumpas en un llanto que a duras penas logras callar.

**FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: ¿Qué puedo decir? Simplemente, ¡ME ENCANTA EL DRAMA! ¿Qué imaginan que pasará en el siguiente capítulo? ¡Nos veremos pronto!


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una vez que la bomba estalla, es imposible detener la onda expansiva. No obstante, a veces sucede que esta bomba tiene una reacción en cadena que complicará el panorama. 
> 
> La segunda bomba será detonada por alguien que no estaba en los planes de Saki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: ZLS ni su franquicia me pertenecen. ¡Paz!

―Si no abres la puerta, te daré la paliza de tu vida y no soy como el resto, yo amenazo y cumplo.

Esa frase te deja bastante sorprendida y, con una incrédula sonrisa, te incorporas para responderle. Inocentemente, crees que quizás pueda comprenderte un poco más que tus otras compañeras. Durante un brevísimo momento, tus ojos se centran en aquellos rojizos de la ex estrella Idol. Empero, desplomas tus tontas fantasías al notar que tiene los brazos cruzados y que su gesto es el preludio para avisarte que no anda de muy buen humor.

Antes de que puedas decir algo para defenderte, su mano impacta contra tu mejilla y prácticamente te quita la cabeza del torso. No puedes siquiera bloquear el resto del ataque, Ai cierra la puerta de una patada, busca la cabeza que el cuerpo también intenta hallar sin éxito y la pone otra vez en su lugar.

Ni Yuugiri golpea tan fuerte como esa chica.

―¿Qué caraj…?

―¡Eres imbécil o qué, Saki Nikaido?

Es la primera vez que la ves tan enojada contigo. Aunque no era tu intención sacarla de las casillas; sí que se encuentra molesta. Toma tus brazos de sopetón y te zarandea un par de veces. Su mano vuelve a impactar sobre tu otra mejilla en una moción que te duele hasta el infinito y el más allá, aunque se trata más bien de índole espiritual.

―Perdón…

―Escúchame, Saki, ¡Óyeme bien! ¿Te piensas que yo no extraño a mis amigas? ¿Te piensas que no quisiera reunirme con mi antigua banda? ¿Qué crees? ¡También lo perdí todo! También me gustaría estar con ellas, pero no me queda otra que seguir… ―traga sus lágrimas con un valor inquebrantable y luego te sonríe de manera rota ― joder, deja de ser tan caprichosa. Es lo que nos toca vivir, aunque estemos muertas, ¿No? Tú misma lo has dicho más de una vez, hay que mirar hacia adelante y no flaquear más, imbécil… ¿O eres de las que predica, pero no lo pone en práctica?

-¡Deja de insultarme!

En respuesta, ella se queda callada un largo rato, sorprendida por tu estado.

-¡Hasta que no te disculpes con el resto, no lo haré, estúpida! No eres la única y original que llora todas las noches por ver a las personas que has perdido y…

-No me busques, Ai…

-Ni tú a mí.

Se enfrentan de manera intimidatoria.

Los ojos de Ai jamás expresaron tanto enojo y frialdad como ahora y tú te encuentras demasiado picada como para dar brazo a torcer. Buscas algo con qué golpearla y devolverle aquellos injustificados cachetazos, aunque se adelanta y te agarra de los brazos con una fuerza descomunal. Forcejea durante unos cuantos minutos, aun cuando no deja de llorar. Lo sabes, claro que estás al tanto de lo mucho que le dolió perder a sus amigas de la manera en que lo hizo. El rayo no la mató enseguida, sino que transcurrieron varios minutos antes de que su cuerpo no resistiera ante semejante impacto; lo contó en una de esas largas noches que...

Súbitamente, su rostro queda a unos centímetros del tuyo, la respiración agitada y la manera en que te contempla, te sobrecogen un poco. Nunca ha pasado algo así, más allá de las veces que se mete en tu futón por temor a las tormentas. Durante esas extrañas y larguísimas noches, tus dedos recorren su menuda espalda, a veces acaricias los cabellos cortitos o exploran la suave piel de su nuca; sus respiraciones chocan de vez en cuando y, en respuesta, tu corazón suele latir de una manera estrambótica, tanto que saldría de tu estúpido pecho si fueras Lily.

―Pero ¿Quién te crees que…?

―Demuéstrame que eres la capitana del Dorami. Demuéstrame que eres la líder de este grupo o no te respetaré ―susurra con una cadencia intimidatoria.

―No es que quisiera seguir en este grupo de mierda. –ignoras su más que dolida mirada; las lágrimas aún no dejan de caer de su rostro ―Yo no pedí que me despertaran, Ai...

―Pues… ¿Qué crees, Miss Imbécil? ¡Ninguna de nosotras lo hizo!

Cierras el pico de una vez por todas y la vuelves a contemplar.

Continúa llorando y, a pesar de que sabes cuánto odia verse débil frente a sus amigas, está desnudando su alma como tú lo has hecho. Ai es una persona de fuertes convicciones y actitudes muy avasallantes; así que, si se encuentra visiblemente destrozada, es porque le tocaste una vena muy íntima.

Estás a punto de disculparte por haber ido tan lejos con tus enfurruñamientos; mas tus mejillas se calientan al instante en que comprendes el significado humano sobre la manera en que mira tu boca. Siempre habías sospechado que tiene cierta inclinación por las mujeres como tú, pero esto es…

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora quieres besarme?

 _“¿Qué estoy diciendo?”_ Te reprochas, avergonzada _“¿Qué fue ese impulso?”_

No obstante, tus incriminatorios pensamientos se cortan al obtener una clarísima respuesta de voz temblorosa.

―Ganas no me faltan.

Tragas pesado.

Tu parte racional grita que debes apartarte y decirle que es una estúpida broma de mal gusto, pero tu boca se mueve nuevamente por arte de magia y la insólita propuesta escala velozmente.

―Hazlo. Hazlo de una vez, si tienes los ovarios para eso.

Siquiera hizo falta que volvieras a repetírselo.

Tomándote desprevenida, sus labios impactan con fiereza sobre los tuyos y te empuja contra las vacías cajas de sus uniformes de presentación que hacen un ruido descomunal. Trastabillas sobre los talones, caes de espaldas al piso y, como ella te mantiene unida a sus manos, hace lo mismo. El impacto contra tu cabeza es duro, pero no deja de besarte con una cadencia que nunca habías experimentado.

Para tu enorme sorpresa, suspiras su nombre de manera apagada.

Con cierta extrañeza, puedes percibir que no es muy experta en el tema. Su boca se mueve torpemente sobre la tuya, mientras los dedos buscan los bordes de la chaqueta para acercarte aún más de lo que ya se encuentran. A pesar de que no lo necesitas, intentas respirar entre los besos y, para mejorar a tu pobre autoestima destruida, logras tomar el ritmo que impone y doblar la intensidad.

Con extremo placer, puedes oír cómo gimotea cuando lames su labio inferior. Deja de tironear la chaqueta y pone las manos sobre el piso de madera para seguir liderando el encuentro.

A pesar de tu larga lista encuentros sexuales, estás segura de que nunca te invadió este alarmante e intenso cosquilleo cuando alguien se sienta sobre tus caderas y los dedos despeinan tus cabellos con cierto dejo de desesperación. Sus lágrimas continúan mojando tu mejilla, te sientes del asco por haberla lastimado de esa forma; pero todos esos pensamientos se trasmutan a un audible suspiro al instante en que una de sus piernas abre las tuyas para empujar deliciosamente el centro de tu anatomía.

La contemplas sin hilar dos pensamientos coherentes; comprendes muy bien lo que pretende. Pese que deberías negarte, flexionas las piernas para dejarle mayor espacio; te encuentras oscuramente complacida ante el hecho de que aprendió a dominar tus sentidos con una rapidez sobrecogedora. Ai no da tregua, se mueve en un suave vaivén contra ti; su piel, generalmente helada, hierve y te erizas apenas su lengua se hace espacio en tu boca. Su fiera mirada contempla atentamente a cada una de tus reacciones y las mejillas se te colorean aún más. El calor que envuelve esta habitación te ahoga, el espacio entre sus cuerpos se ha vuelto tan ínfimo y sus movimientos se te antojan tan deliciosos; que un sonoro quejido nace desde lo más recóndito de tu garganta.

La extraña sensación en tus entrañas amenaza con enloquecerte, la virulenta adicción que te produce el beso se vuelve agobiante, clavas los dedos en su espalda casi por instinto y, con un tímido gesto, permites que sus dedos te acaricien para levantar la falda y, así, su rodilla impacte duramente contra tu intimidad.

Ai suspira y sonríe triunfal al sentirte húmeda. Sus ojos se vuelven hambrientos, las mejillas están encendidas y ya no llora. Sus manos buscan los bordes de tu camisa para desabrocharla y tú has metido las tuyas debajo de su ropa con el fin de acariciar ese cuerpo que más de un pensamiento obsceno te arrancó durante aquellas noches que prefieres enterrar bajo la alfombra.

Si no haces algo, estarás a punto de perder el control y, si ya la has cagado con Sakura, no quieres dimensionar a qué extremo lo harás con Mizuno.

En algún corto momento de lucidez, la apartas con un seco empujón, respiras agitada y apenas puedes poner tus pensamientos en orden. Ella te contempla de igual manera, se limpia los labios con la manga de la camisa que se encuentra bastante desacomodada. Sus mejillas se han ruborizado levemente y aparta la mirada sintiéndose tan avergonzada como tú.

―Olvida esto ―. Susurra, con un hilo de voz.

―¿Por qué? ¿Te avergüenza que quieras cogerme? ―ríes entre dientes con una amargura impresionante. No es la primera vez que una chica dice eso luego de haber tenido un encuentro de índole sexual contigo ―. ¿No tienes los ovarios de aceptar que te caliento?

―No es eso.

―¿Entonces…?

Incrédula, observas cómo se incorpora y se dirige lentamente hacia la puerta, sobándose el brazo derecho que presenta un rasguño.

―Porque no soy la única persona que te ha visto con otros ojos dentro de este grupo y no quiero decepcionarla… Es mi amiga tal como tú ―. Frunce el entrecejo, claramente molesta consigo misma ―. Te espero al ensayo en quince minutos. Si no te veo, vendré aquí o donde sea que estés y te juro que desearás seguir pudriéndote en el agujero donde te encontrabas.

―¿Qué demonios acabas de…?

―Ensayo. Ahora. ¡Mueve tu trasero, Nikaido o te lo llenaré a patadas!

―Pero ¿Qué carajos es todo este escándalo? ―el mánager acaba de hacer su gran presentación estelar, dejándote sin palabras para contrarrestar semejante discusión.

Ai finalmente se ha marchado, llevándoselo puesto.

Él te contempla desde su estatura y frunce los labios. Hasta puedes imaginarte cómo te desprecia bajo esos anteojos negros, si es que tiene ojos.

―Nada de tu incumbencia.

―Escuché todo ―. Sudas frío y lo enfrentas a pesar de que esperas la reprimenda del siglo ―. Todo, desde lo que le gritaste a Sakura hasta lo que pasó con Ai.

―¿Con qué derecho…?

―Quiero que te guardes todo el orgullo, levantes ese jodido culo y vayas al ensayo. No aceptaré un no por respuesta, Saki ―. A pesar de que parece realmente enojado, te levanta del suelo con gentileza ―. El grupo no existe sin ti. Todos y cada uno de sus miembros son importantes, ¿Entiendes?

―Ay, por favor…

―¡Saki! ―vuelve a llamarte la atención, tomándote de la barbilla; gesto que te recordó al primer día que se conocieron ―. No sé con qué derecho te crees de decir todo lo que dijiste, pero por más que te hayas dado cuenta de _ciertas_ cosas, no es algo que tengas que estar ventilando por todos los pasillos. Ni se te ocurra decirlo en los ensayos y menos que menos, en los conciertos.

―¿O sino qué…? ―lo apartas con un leve empujón.

―El regalo que te compré a pedido de Sakura se romperá.

―¿A qué mierda te refieres?

Con una sonrisita orgullosa, muestra un pequeño dispositivo que bien reconoces. Frunces el entrecejo, absolutamente sorprendida antes de que tus mejillas se coloreen con una lentitud exasperante.

―¿Te gusta? ―antes de que puedas alcanzarlo, abusa un poco de su gran estatura lo levanta a una distancia que no llegas ―. Ve al ensayo, cumple tu papel de líder y te lo daré. Caso contrario, terminará en la basura.

―¡No es tu regalo! ¡Es el de Sakura!

―Oh, ¿Y tanto te gusta ella?

―¿Qué carajos estás diciendo…? ―apenas puedes articular con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza

―Te gusta ella y retozas sexualmente con otra compañera de trabajo, ¡Qué interesante forma de gustar que tienes!

―¡Cállate!

―¡Te recuerdo que las relaciones entre los miembros es un tabú, zombi estúpida!

―No te metas en donde no te corresponde, idiota…

―¿No me importa? ¡Por supuesto que lo hace!

―Sólo te importa lo que le pasa a Sakura y siempre fue así. No quieres que nos relacionemos con las personas que amamos en vida, pero tú sí puedes…

―¡Ustedes son las que salvarán Saga y tus actitudes de princesita sólo están empeorando las cosas...! ¿Entiendes que, si ambas estuviesen en otra unidad y las encontrasen a punto de tener sexo, Ai sería inmediatamente humillada en público? ¡Deja de pensar sólo en ti por una vez en tu puta vida!

―¿Cómo te atreves…?

Las palabras se te atascan en la garganta junto a una extraña urgencia de llorar.

―A no ser que se trate de una foto o una promoción tonta del grupo, ese tipo de contacto está más que…

_“¡Deja de hablar como si me conocieras!”_

―¡No me sermonees y dámelo!

― _Nope_ , lo compré con mi dinero.

―¡Dinero que nosotras ganamos para ti, imbécil!

Antes de que vuelvas a saltar o darle una piña en el estómago, te atrapa en un abrazo asfixiante que resuena tus jodidas articulaciones. Pese a que se siente algo incómodo, puesto que es lo que esperabas de Ai y no de él; no puedes dejar de percibirte muy reconfortada.

Te sientes la imbécil del siglo.

Has hecho una patética escena de celos porque él supuestamente está con Sakura. Siquiera puedes poner en orden lo que sientes por esa chica y por Ai. Menos que menos, logras olvidar tu pasado con Reiko.

Lo único innegable aquí es lo mucho que te quiere ese extraño y misterioso hombre. Por supuesto que se da a su estrafalaria manera de ser.

Las peleas quedan dormidas en un cajón cuando te aferras a su chaqueta. Sonríes un poco cuando sientes las suaves caricias en tu cabello y, antes de que se defienda, logras hacer una llave para derribarlo al suelo. Te carcajeas triunfalmente y logras arrebatarle el dispositivo. Haces un gesto petulante y él, en respuesta, se ríe entre dientes, antes de que lo ayudes a incorporarse.

―¿Te sientes mejor? ―susurra Kotaro, de manera capciosamente cariñosa ―. ¿Dejarás de enfurruñarte porque no puedes estar con el amor de tu vida? ¿Los tratos gentiles que te da Ai-chan son suficientes para ti?

―Cierra el culo.

Limpiándote la ropa, caminas directo hasta la sala de ensayo, sintiéndote mucho mejor que hace dos días.

Aún la estantería sigue tambaleando, pero ha sido un shock de energía positiva.

Una que hace tiempo, no sentías.

―Por cierto, Saki ―. Te detiene antes de que salgas de la mansión.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntas de manera bastante insolente y poniendo las manos sobre tus caderas ―¿Algo más para refregarme?

―Sakura y yo sólo somos compañeros dentro de un mismo barco.

―¿A qué...?

―Ella decidió su propio camino hace tiempo y no soy quién para interponerme entre sus deseos personales y lo que me gustaría, ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciéndote, zombi estúpida?

Claro que lo haces, pero aún te causa un poco de escozor admitirlo en voz alta. No puedes dejar de sentirte bastante irónica por todo lo sucedido.

¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?

―¿A qué viene eso? ―espetas jactanciosamente, aunque no puedes evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se dibuje en tus labios ―. ¿Otras de tus ideas descabelladas?

―Sakura jamás corresponderá a mis sentimientos y si lo hiciera, ya es bastante popular como para arriesgarse a tener algo conmigo, ¿Así o más claro?

―¿Qué estás insinuándome? ―le das la espalda ―. No me gusta Sakura…

―Claro… ―percibes la clara ironía de su voz ―. Aún lo hace Reiko, ¿Verdad?

Tu gesto rápidamente se vuelve nostálgico y algo aprieta tu pecho con una saña impresionante. A pesar de que tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas una vez más, logras sacar aquella tristeza que te está carcomiendo desde hace días. Expugnas a la culpable que hizo estallar la bomba cuando menos lo esperabas.

―Sólo puedo acercarme a ella siendo una Idol, ¿Verdad? ―pronuncias haciendo un ruidito con la boca de pura desaprobación ―. Se vería terriblemente mal que una mujer casada y con una hija, se relacionara con una adolescente.

―Saki…

―Y, por cierto, Kotaro… ―pones las manos detrás de tu cabeza y suspiras, antes de seguir caminando ―-. Reiko también eligió su vida y no me encuentro en ella desde mucho antes de que muriera. Así que, te aseguro que no estás solo en esta. Ambos nos encontramos en el mismo barco de mierda desde siempre…

―¿Y Ai?

―Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Finalmente, te marchas dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

**FIN DEL TERCER CAPÍTULO**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: ¡Llegué al tercer capítulo! Espero que les guste, que lo disfruten y que los haya tomado por sorpresa. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Se lo esperaban?


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: todo conflicto tiene un final, siempre y cuando las cosas se digan a la cara y se enfrenten los mejores miedos. ¿Quién sabe? Nunca se está totalmente seguro de cuánto vale más la amistad que el resentimiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Zombie Land Saga no es de mi pertenencia y no lucro a pesar de estar actualmente desempleada (?)

Cuando entras en la sala de ensayo, la nube tensa que se instala entre cada una de ustedes es más asfixiante que ser enterrada viva. Dejas tus cosas a un lado, escondes el pequeño dispositivo y te acercas al espejo para apoyarte con un aire alterado. El corazón sigue latiéndote con violencia, matarías por un par de calamares secos.

Tae es la única que parece no entender que las has despreciado de manera horrenda y, por ende, corre para morder tu hombro con cariño. Ese gesto logra que nazca una pequeña sonrisa en tus labios, antes de acariciarle el cabello y apretarla un poco más contra tu cuerpo por un breve momento.

Yuugiri se encuentra fumando en un rincón del salón, Sakura te da la espalda desde que te vio por el pasillo y habla con Lily, quien no deja de enviar miraditas hacia tu dirección y enfrenta a la otra chica con un gesto aprehensivo. Junko se halla entretenida mientras corrige algunas letras y Ai bebe de una botella como si con eso pudiera acabar con la sed del mundo.

Apenas te vio, sus mejillas se volvieron tan rojas como el cabello de Sakura y el pulso le tiembla de forma visible, cabe destacar.

―Lo siento. Esto que hice no volverá a ocurrir ―. Susurras de manera apagada y haces una reverencia, algo bastante impropio de ti ―. Lo que dije y lo que hice merecen que me expulsen y me envíen al pozo donde me encontraron…

―Prepárate ―. Interrumpe rápidamente Ai, quien se ha acercado para darte toalla. Un poco extrañada por el trato tosco, limpias tu rostro lleno de lágrimas, unas que no habías percibido antes ―. El plan es ensayar hasta tarde, así no piensas en idioteces antes de ir a dormir.

A pesar de que lo que dice suena bastante desinteresado, puedes percibir una suave sonrisa asomada en sus labios. Como sus rostros se encuentran bastante cercanos, te da la espalda y, sin decir nada más, haces caso y te colocas en el lugar que te corresponde. Cuentas los minutos antes de que comience la música y vuelven a moverse de la manera más sincronizada posible, pero sin hablar.

Sin poder remediarlo, envías un par de miradas en dirección a Sakura, quien aparta el rostro de manera infantil y, en respuesta, desvías los ojos hacia otro costado, con una incómoda sonrisa. Te gustaría hablar con ella para hacerle entender que lo que dijiste fue una idiotez de tu parte y una falta de madurez enorme. De hecho, cuentas los minutos para que termine el día de ensayo, tener el tiempo libre y disculparte como debe ser sin miradas curiosas de por medio.

Aún metida en esos caóticos pensamientos, te mueves de manera mecánica, tal como si lo hiciese Tae. A las dos horas de ensayo, sólo piensas en los tiempos, el ritmo, la melodía y cantas mentalmente la letra una y otra vez.

Una vez que termina la canción, decides que es hora de darte un respiro. Así que aceptas el agua que Ai te alcanza, tomas tus cosas, el pequeño dispositivo acaba en el bolsillo de tu campera, y sales al parque.

―Has bailado muy bien.

Con un dejo de culpabilidad, agradeces el bonito halago que Junko te da. Está frente a ti, tiene entre sus manos una bolsa de calamares secos que comparte con una sonrisa preciosa y se sienta a tu lado, en el columpio siguiente. 

―Muchas gracias… Igual yo…

―No sé qué fue lo que te hizo sentirte tan mal… Supongo que se trata de una acumulación insana de sentimientos negativos… ―frunce el entrecejo, pensativamente ― yo sé que no soy buena para hablar, pero sí necesitas que alguien que te escuche, me encantaría hacerlo.

Tus ojos se fijan en la jovencita. Ella tiene sus manos aferradas a las cadenas, los ojos puestos en el suelo y su mirada, tan solitaria y triste, te generan unas extrañísimas urgencias de llorar y buscar cobijo entre sus brazos. No obstante, sonríes, apartas la mirada y comes para mantener la boca ocupada y no decir idioteces que puedan complicar más la relación entre tus compañeras.

Junko está enamorada de Ai.

Lo sabes desde hace tiempo, quizás has sido la primera que lo notó antes de que ella misma se diera cuenta de sus honestos y puros sentimientos. Por lo tanto, el sólo pensar que has estado haciendo cosas que no deberías con aquella cantante, te causa un disgusto de la hostia.

_“¿Qué clase de amiga soy…? ¿Qué clase de líder quiero ser…?”_

―Fue un conjunto de cosas que ahogué con trabajo ―. Te sinceras con un sentido suspiro ―. Un pasado que no terminé de resolver, una muerte que generó un horrible sentimiento de culpa en la gente que amaba y… Creí que era mejor fraguar estos pensamientos… Apuesto que sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.

Ella sonríe, tiene la mirada perdida en el cielo.

―El amor es un misterio ―. Claro que no, eso no te lo esperabas ―. Es un misterio que nunca sabremos cómo resolver, ¿No lo crees?

―¿A qué…?

―Entiendo que la señorita Kirishima tiene que ver en esto. Minamoto-san también… Y Mizuno-san… ―apaga la voz y tú, que aún te queda un poquito de integridad moral, no puedes dejar de sentirte una terrible basura.

―Junko, yo…

―No importa ―. Sacude su cabeza, es probable que no se dé cuenta de que está llorando ―. Es su decisión, Nikaido-san, yo no puedo meterme en esto…

―¿Por qué lo dices? Digo, no sucede…

―Sé leer a las personas ―. Su madura mirada te da la respuesta que más temes ―. Ella suele ir a tus brazos cuando tiene miedo, se apoya en ti cuando necesita hacer alguna decisión muy grande, le gusta hablar sobre tus logros cuando está conmigo… ― vuelve a mirar aquél atardecer precioso que se desarrolla ante ustedes y suspira ―en algún momento, dejará de doler, ¿No crees? 

Sin decir ni una palabra, te incorporas, tus manos rápidamente la atrapan para abrazarla con fuerzas. Ella se sonroja y tú sólo optas por apretarla un poco más.

―Junko…

―Eres una gran líder, Saki ―. Se aferra a tu cintura con cariño ―. Quiero que sepas que te admiro y ojalá algún día comprendas el valor que tienes al tomar una situación que no era tu fuerte para hacerla tu propia causa y que arrastraste a un grupo de zombis sin objetivo fijo, con el fin de que den lo mejor de sí. En medio de todo ese caos de despertar luego de muertes tan trágicas y en la flor de nuestra juventud, nos has ayudado a todas y cada una de manera desinteresada.

Sus manos gentilmente se apoyan en tus mejillas con una suavidad tan dulce que te rompe el corazón. Enfrentas sus rostros, acaricias las lágrimas que apartas de su rostro con la misma delicadeza y le sonríes como puedes, con un nudo en la garganta. Cualquier otra chica estaría a punto de matarte por haberte metido de esa forma con alguien que le gusta. Pero ella, ella está consolándote, te da un consejo tras otro y, como si fuera poco, se dedica a decir tus puntos fuertes con una voz de éxtasis que nunca has escuchado.

Los ojos grises se enfrentan a los tuyos y su expresión, usualmente triste y melancólica, se vuelve muy afable. Los ojos parecen adoptar el color del atardecer, gracias a esa insólita luz rojiza. En respuesta, suspiras, apoyas tus labios sobre su coronilla y vuelves a abrazarla con fuerzas. Su rostro hierve y tus largos dedos se pierden en esa mata de cabello esponjoso.

Junko es una gran persona y, por sobre todas las cosas, no merece ser lastimada de esa manera por alguien como tú, que no sabe qué carajos quiere de su vida.

―Es la primera vez que dices mi nombre… ―susurras de manera entrecortada. Tu blusa se ha mojado por las lágrimas de la chica, aunque ahora oyes una risita ―arreglaré toda la situación con Sakura y con Ai…

―No te preocupes…

―Te lo prometo, es lo correcto, ¿No?

―Lo correcto es que hagas lo que te dé felicidad. Mizuno-san te quiere más de lo que lo haría una amiga. Minamoto-san también. Siempre pensé que este grupo es raro porque no sé cómo serán los otros; pero, mientras todas sean felices, qué más da si estás con una o con ambas… ¿No?

“¿ _Está hablando de tener un trío con nuestras compañeras? No te creía así de atrevida, Junko-chan_ ” Piensas juguetonamente con una sonrisa involuntaria.

―Podemos estar las cuatro ―. Propones y ríes a carcajadas por el rojo que se expande por aquellas bonitas mejillas ―. Sería interesante de ver…

―Eso es tan desvergonzado… ―musita, cubre su rostro y vuelves a carcajearte.

―Gracias por venir a buscarme… ―le dices de manera gentil, mientras te dedicas a acariciar sus cabellos ― y lamento mucho no haberte respondido esta mañana… ―susurras contra su oído y ella, con la delicadeza que la caracteriza, se aferra a tu espalda. Gentilmente, tus labios buscan su mejilla y depositas un pequeño beso ―tú también eres increíble, Junko. Sea lo que pase entre todas nosotras, quiero que sepas que eres una gran persona, que te aprecio enormemente y que… No me molestaría si Ai quisiera estar paralelamente contigo.

Te separas de manera lenta para divertirte de su gesto y, con una carcajada, vuelves a apretarla contra tu cuerpo sólo para despeinarla juguetonamente.

Al final, vuelven a la sala de ensayos, sintiéndote mucho mejor contigo misma. Mientras ella sigue descansando, vuelves a guiñarle un ojo a Junko, quien se sonroja hasta la raíz del pelo. Ai, en respuesta, levanta una ceja de manera inquisitoria y tú, haciéndote la idiota, continúas a practicando a su lado durante unas cuantas horas sin descanso.

Incluso mientras el resto se queda a un costado y come algo, ambas continúan. Ai te contempla cada tanto, puedes notar su gesto preocupado por tu enorme determinación de no arruinar más las cosas de lo que ya están. Empero, sientes una bonita alegría que electrifica tu cuerpo de manera inclemente y sonríes cuando haces una pirueta que no estaba pactada.

En el mismo instante en que un brazo se cae al piso y Lily se agacha para recogerlo, ríes de manera infantil y te disculpas. Sus bonitos ojos parecen sonreírte de pura ilusión y, con el corazón latiéndole alegremente, vuelven a sus puestos.

Es un grupo especial, siempre lo fue.

Son personas que no importa los errores o las cosas terribles que les digas, siempre estarán apoyándote y alentándote de la mejor manera posible. A pesar de tus despreciables actitudes, se acercaron una a una para verificar que te encontraras bien y supieron darte el espacio que precisabas.

Dejas de bailar de sopetón, clavas los pies al suelo y te das la vuelta.

Las chicas, salvo Ai, están descansando y dejan de hablar para contemplarte con sorpresa. Sin decir nada más, te acercas con una sonrisa enorme.

―¿Qué sucede, Saki-han? ―pregunta curiosamente Yuugiri.

―Quiero agradecerles por estar conmigo cuando necesitaba que me la rajaran ―una melancólica sonrisa se cruza por tus labios y las lágrimas ruedan nuevamente por tus mejillas. Incluso Sakura se queda pasmada al ver cómo desnudas tu alma para ellas ―. Quiero que sepan que no es verdad y, lo que dije en ese momento de calentura, es mentira. Trabajaré mucho para que me crean y les demostraré que sí soy la capitana que ustedes merecen tener.

―Saki-chan… ―oyes la voz pasmada de Sakura y, cuando le echas un rápido vistazo, puedes apreciar esa sonrisa preciosa optimista que ilumina la sala.

―Las amo a todas y a cada una de ustedes ―. Te quitas un par de lágrimas, avergonzada ―. Joder, no soy una cursi de mierda, pero necesito que sepan lo que siento… Lo lamento tanto, soy una idiota…

―Saki… ―Ai intenta abrazarte y se lo permites, ocultándote en su cuello.

Al separarse, luego de unos cuantos minutos, extiendes los brazos y, sorpresivamente es Sakura la que se estampa contra tu pecho y, segundos después, es seguida por el resto de las jóvenes. La suave caricia en la espalda que Ai te regala, te genera un extraño escalofrío que ya casi no puedes disimular.

Por suerte, como Tae se dedica a morder tu cabeza, ríes de una manera que nunca lo has hecho, porque este perdón que has obtenido, te da una felicidad avasallante.

―¿Te sientes mejor?

Ai ha interrumpido en el cuarto de baño, cuando ya estabas desenvolviendo tu cuerpo con las vendas. No es la primera vez que se ven semidesnudas, pero tomando en cuenta lo que sucedió hace menos de diez horas, tus mejillas sólo optan por ruborizarse y la voz casi se escapa de tu garganta.

―Daré lo mejor en el recital de mañana. Lamento cometer tantos errores la otra vez ―. Sonríes, avergonzada y esquivas la mirada.

―¿Te molesta si hoy compartimos el cuarto de baño?

―Claro que no, muchas veces coincidimos, ¿Verdad? ―pese a que intentas sonar con confianza, tu voz tiembla nuevamente.

―Me alegro que te hayas sincerado con el resto ―susurra, mientras termina de desvestirse ―. Es lindo escuchar que Sakura está contenta. De hecho, me alegra mucho que todas tengan un buen ánimo. Están en la cocina, preparando una rica cena para ti.

―¿Por qué?

Ai se encoge de hombros, con una sonrisa.

―Es una forma de hacerte sentir especial… Después de todo, eres nuestra líder y siempre te has dedicado a que todas estuviéramos con los ánimos por las nubes, antes y luego de las presentaciones.

―De verdad me sorprende que me tengan tan en cuenta. Sí, cuando era la capitana del Dorami me tenían respeto, pero esto se siente diferente…

―¿Tú crees? ―Ai es la primera que se mete en la bañera con el agua hasta el cuello, luego de haber enjuagado sus cabellos ―. Tenía entendido que los grupos de motoristas poseían ciertas jerarquías y que había respeto.

―Sí, pero… No sé cómo describirlo ―. La sigues en silencio, cubres tus partes con una toalla antes de meterte en el agua ―. Alguna vez podré hacerlo, espero ―. Con una cansina sonrisa, apoyas tu cabeza contra los azulejos de la pared.

―¿Qué ha sucedido con Junko en el parque? ―pregunta, sin preámbulos, arrancándote una sonrisa ladina.

―¿Oh? ¿Tanto te importa?

―Bueno… ―Ai se entretiene con un patito de hule que le habían comprado a Lily hace unas semanas, sus mejillas arden encantadoramente ―te habías ido a punto de llorar y vuelves con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Claro que me importa…

―Me la cogí.

―¡¿Qué?! ―la chica casi está sobre ti, te observa aprensiva y aprieta el animal con una fuerza descomunal.

Tú no puedes evitar carcajearte con fuerzas. Cubres tu rostro, como si no pudieras creer en la terrible situación en la que se han metido y niegas con tu cabeza, incrédula. No esperabas que Ai te mirara como si le hubieras dicho que los Aliens existen, su reacción es más genuina de lo que esperabas.

―Es broma, Ai. Sólo hablamos de cosas, nada raro.

Esperas un golpe o algo que desahogue su enojo. No obstante, ella toma tus muñecas, descubre tu rostro y, apenas a unos centímetros de tus labios, te contempla a los ojos como si quisiera ver tu alma.

―¿Qué cosas?

―De ti. ―ipso facto, Ai se sonroja.

―¿A qué…?

―Por Dios santo, ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustas a esa chica? Está loca por ti y esto sí que no es joda. Es real, lo que te estoy diciendo es real.

Ai afloja el agarre y se queda contemplándote pasmada.

Pestañea un par de veces y el rojo que se expande por sus mejillas nada tiene que ver con el calor de la bañera. Está que se muere de vergüenza y apenas puede apartarse con coherencia. No obstante, antes de hacerlo, golpea tu cabeza fuertemente, a modo de amonestación y tú vuelves a reírte con maldad.

―No puedo creerlo…

―¿Te digo algo más? ―respondes, con una voz divertida. 

―Ya no sé si quiero saberlo ―. Tuerce los labios cuando vuelves a lanzar una risa.

―Creo que Sakura también te cogería, si pudiese. Piénsalo, eres su jodida ídola de la adolescencia, calculo que habrá tenido alguna que otra fantasía sexual...

―¡Saki, cállate! ―es el turno de Ai de cubrir su rostro y apretar su fleco.

―Y, por cierto… ―susurras, mientras te levantas de la bañera y buscas una toalla para cubrir tu cuerpo. Tomas tus ropas, abres la puerta y, antes de marcharte, decides lanzar la próxima bomba ― le prometí que haríamos un cuarteto.

Huyes antes de que la chica te alcance, entre unas carcajadas maliciosas y estúpidas, mientras el extraño sentimiento de positividad, vuelve a llenar tus resecas venas.

**FIN DEL CUARTO CAPÍTULO**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Junko, una vez más, salvando las papas del fuego y la integridad del grupo. Díganme, ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Se esperaban que todo se resolviera así o querían muchísimo más drama?


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: a pesar de que las cosas marchan bien, siempre el pasado vuelve a tocar la puerta a no ser que aprendas a cerrarla de manera definitiva. Verdad, ¿Saki?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: ZLS no es de mi pertenencia, no lucro, por lo que esto sólo es para divertirme haciendo sufrir a nuestras amadas muertitas.

Hoy, el recital salió muchísimo mejor que en las anteriores ocasiones. Durante la firma de autógrafos y fotos, te encuentras algunos rostros conocidos y otros que nunca has visto. Como si quisieran recuperar el tiempo perdido, han hablado como loros durante todo el día y casi no se quejaron cuando Kotaro les dijo de manera seria, que tendrían mucho trabajo por hacer.

Están más que animadas, sus bonitas sonrisas y comentarios alegres son obvios.

De nueva cuenta, la que hace los honores de sacar las fotos para ti, es la pequeña Lily. Ella intenta decir algo, pero calla al instante cuando Reiko entra en el salón. Puedes percibir cómo Ai y Sakura te miran a la distancia y, con un rostro claramente preocupado, miden tu reacción y que no hagas idioteces.

―¿Puedo hablar contigo luego de la firma de autógrafos? ―susurra disimuladamente en tanto están sacándose una foto ―. Necesito preguntarte un par de cosas…

Nunca una situación se te dio tan servida en bandeja y la tomaste sin pensarlo.

―Claro… Sólo deja que terminemos con esto y hablaremos…

―Drive in Tori ―. Tu imperturbable gesto se mantiene en el molde ―. A las once… ¿Está bien?

―Bien… ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!

Presientes que hasta los ojos de Kotaro están sobre tu cuello y eso te genera un agrio sentimiento de incomodidad. No obstante; Reiko, quien se halla ajena a todo, te saluda con una reverencia y se marcha de allí.

Una vez llegadas a la mansión y como todas están ocupadas en quehaceres banales, abrazas tus piernas y te quedas contemplando el paisaje. Ahora que lo piensas mejor, su hija, María no se encontraba con ella.

Eso fue muy raro, pero no lo notaste antes.

Luego de una alegre y hasta divertidísima cena, no fue tan difícil escapar de la mansión en tanto el resto de tus compañeras se encontraban descansando. Como todas parecían estar en su quinto sueño y Kotaro no se hallaba en la mansión, quizás se fue a beber en el bar al que siempre asiste cuando anda ofuscado, pudiste escapar rápido al saltar ágilmente sobre las rejas.

Das un par de vueltas por el vecindario, robas una bicicleta que se encuentra en el porche de entrada de alguna casa, algo que ya habías hecho para salvar a la hija de Reiko, y te diriges rápidamente al lugar de la cita.

Cuando llegas al local, haces un rápido barrido con tus ojos antes de entrar. Te sorprendes al ver que Reiko se encuentra sola, una vez más. Está tomando algo, en tanto habla con el personal del lugar.

―Perdón por hacerle esperar… ―susurras, apenas abres la puerta.

 _“Esto está mal_ ”, piensas con suma culpa. _“Esto está del asco, estoy rompiendo las reglas otra vez y si sigo así…”_

―Come algo, por favor ―. Pide la mujer con una amable sonrisa ―. Estoy segura de que te encuentras hambrienta, ¿Verdad? ―sonríes de manera agradecida, mientras te sientas frente a Reiko, quien llama al mesero ―. Sé que probablemente no has salido con mucho dinero encima, así que pide lo que quieras que yo invito.

―Señorita…

―Reiko ―. Interrumpe ella, con una mirada perdida ― ¿Puedes llamarme Reiko, Saki? ―. Como una especie de acción – reacción, evitas mirarla. Cuando llega el mesero, con la carta en manos, la mujer se adelanta y susurra ―. Menú uno, con lechuga a un lado.

Transcurridos unos largos y asfixiantes minutos, te animas a hablar. Intentas, por sobre todas las cosas, que la voz no te salga temblorosa.

―¿Por qué me sigue llamando como ella?

―Porque eres ella ―. Responde de manera plana―. Es imposible que se trate de otra persona a no ser que sea alguien que quiere burlarse de mí. Tú eres Saki Nikaido y eras la capitana de Dorami, nuestra banda de motociclistas. Rompíamos caminos por todo Kyushu… ―acepta que traigan la comida y aún parece que no quiere dejar de hablar. Ya estás a punto de levantarte para huir del lugar, pero una magia oscura mantiene tu trasero pegado a la silla ―¿Cómo puede ser…?

Toma su cabeza en un claro gesto de desesperación.

_“Es peligroso. Esto es más peligroso de lo que pensé…”_

―Yo…

―¿Cómo has podido sobrevivir si yo presencié tu muerte?

―Escuche…

―Tu cuerpo… Tu cuerpo estaba irreconocible antes de que…

―Señorita Reiko, por favor…

―¡No! ―el lugar queda en absoluto silencio y crees que ha pisado fondo. Es más, ahora, recién ahora te das cuenta de que ha estado bebiendo licor y conoces de memoria que ebria, es un peligro con patas ―. Ya no me trates como una idiota, ¡No lo hagas más!

―Pero se está equivocando…

―¿Cómo puedes hacerme eso, Saki? ¿Cómo? ¿No tienes idea de lo que te lloré? ¿No entiendes lo mucho que sufrí? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres realmente?

Las lágrimas caen por su rostro y la mirada que antes se mostraba tan fiera, termina por quebrarse al igual que tú. Lo único que puedes hacer para salvarte de esta gran equivocación es fingir que esa mujer se encuentra acosándote.

No obstante, ¿Serías capaz de hacer quedar mal a tu mejor amiga y quien fue tu primer amor por el bien de la reputación de Franchouchou?

―¿Número Dos? ¿Qué haces aquí? ―te sobresaltas cuando una persona que tanto conoces, interrumpe el incómodo momento ―¿Señorita Reiko?

Tiene el rostro descompuesto porque fuera está arreciando y los truenos son acuciantes. Incluso temiéndole al clima, probablemente te ha seguido, a sabiendas de que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Como su pintura no se ha destruido, estás segura de que usó todo un bote de fijador de zapatos.

No te quedan dudas de que oyó toda la conversación, fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para no ponerte en evidencia. Te levantas rápidamente de la mesa y esquivas que la mujer te tome del brazo.

―Lo lamento, señorita Reiko ―. Susurras de manera convincente ―. Creo que me confunde con una antigua amiga suya. Quizás mi aspecto es parecido y lamento mucho que la haya perdido… ―trabas la mandíbula e intentas que las emociones no salgan de tu rostro o de tu corazón ―. Pensé que algo había sucedido con su hija María y por eso estoy aquí. Si necesita comunicarme otra cuestión que no involucre a Saki Nikaido, estaré agradecida por sus buenos tratos y la esperaré pronto en algún concierto que demos. Muchas gracias por esta cena.

Tus ojos intentan no abrirse de incredulidad en cuanto la mujer te demuestra un dispositivo que reconoces. Está rasguñado, probablemente gracias al inclemente paso del tiempo.

―¿Lo reconoces?

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntas de manera plana.

Tomándote desprevenida, Reiko lo revolea por los aires hasta que impacta directamente contra una de las paredes del local. Tu rostro se halla imperturbable y contemplas mansamente la acción, a pesar de que te encantaría gritar y llorar en este mismísimo instante.

―Vete de aquí ―. Musita, sorprendiéndote. Se levanta para recuperar el dispositivo que milagrosamente no se ha roto, no tiene el valor de enfrentarte ―. Vete y haremos de cuenta que esto nunca ocurrió. Lamento que hayas presenciado semejante ataque de ira, lo lamento mucho. Ojalá, esto quede olvidado… Lo lamento tanto…

Ai tironea tu brazo de manera suave para que se marchen de una vez por todas y eso haces. Tu cuerpo parece congelado en el tiempo tanto por las acciones como por las polarizadas emociones que aún no te abandonan. A tientas, tomas la bicicleta y dejas que la joven se siente detrás de ti. Pedaleas rápido, casi sin pensar en nada. Muerdes tu labio inferior y te enfocas en la ruta, lo único que falta es que sean atropelladas por algún camión como suele sucederle a Sakura.

―Saki… ―susurra Ai, de manera suave ―lamento todo esto…

―Gracias por ir a buscarme. No quiero pensar en el problema enorme que hubiera sido para todas si yo…

Te sobresaltas cuando sus manos se aferran a tu cintura y apoya su cabeza sobre los omóplatos. La tormenta continúa inclementemente y pedaleas con rapidez con la intención de volver a casa. No obstante, como todo aún te mantiene temblando como una hoja, tomas un atajo sin aviso alguno. Te diriges hacia la playa y revoleas el vehículo, luego de que Ai se bajara.

Cuando tus piernas terminan de flaquear, te arrodillas sobre la mojada y fría arena y te abrazas para ocultar tu rostro. No quieres pensar en nada más. Lo que pasó fue terrible, jamás hubieras creído que estuviera tan desesperada por recuperarte. 

No, luego de…

―Saki…

Las lágrimas vuelven a caer por tu rostro y se confunden con la lluvia. El enorme peso en el que estaba sumido tu corazón, se desploma en cada una de tus articulaciones. Gritas de una irremediable ira, de despecho, de un agonizante dolor y de sentimientos que nunca antes habías experimentado.

Sobresaltada por su suave caricia, sólo atinas a esconderte en el pecho de tu compañera. Ella te aprieta mucho más contra su cuerpo y se queda ahí, luchando contra sus agobiantes miedos y protegiendo los tuyos. No quieres enfrentarla y te daría tanta vergüenza si ella siquiera le dijera al resto lo que ha sucedido; porque sabes cómo son y la forma en que se preocuparían por ti.

Aceptas que los suaves labios de la joven acaricien tu mejilla con cariño, mientras finalmente eres capaz de liberar toda la bronca que has acumulado quizás desde el momento que despertaste en esta nueva vida que nunca has pedido.

En algún momento, la contemplas, sus ojos rojos también lo hacen y con atención. Tu boca tiembla trémulamente, te gustaría pedirle disculpas por hacer que saliera de la comodidad del hogar. No obstante, sólo sonríes de manera rota, entretanto los dedos de la chica se dedican a acariciar tus labios de manera pensativa.

―Gracias… He sido una imbécil por pensar que podría soportar la situación sola. No pensé que ella efectivamente está obsesionada por entender mi muerte.

―Me preocupé cuando no te vi en la habitación. La verdad es que fui a buscarte porque … ―aparta la mirada, con un suave arrebol en sus mejillas. El agua malogró sus ropas y el frío comienza a calar los calcificados huesos ― ya sabes el miedo que me dan las tormentas ―. Termina de sincerarse con una pequeña voz.

―Debería estar contigo en la mansión… Tú no deberías hacerte cargo de mí y mis malas decisiones―. Susurras con culpa, las lágrimas no dejan de salir y, gracias al cielo, ella no dice nada que lastime más tu estropeado ego ―. De verdad, dan ganas de que me pateen el culo hasta el fin de mis estúpidos días.

―Yo me alegro de estar aquí...

―¿Por qué?

―¿No es obvio? Porque no te dejaré caer, Saki, ¿Entiendes?

Sólo puedes atinar a esconder tu rostro en su pecho de nueva cuenta y aprietas el menudo cuerpo, ya que no deja de temblar. No lo notaste antes, pero está llorando. Tomas su rostro entre las manos y, con una dubitativa mirada, vuelves a fraguar aquellos caóticos pensamientos en un ardoroso beso.

No era lo que querías hacer. No querías caer nuevamente en sus besos, en sus caricias o que te consolara de una manera tan carnal. Querías mantenerte al molde porque sientes una culpa terrible de lo que esto pueda generar en Junko y Sakura. No obstante, en cuanto su lengua termina de irrumpir en tu boca, todo pensamiento moral muere en un rincón. Te aferras a esa chica como si se te fuera la vida y permites que continúe besándote hasta que el pasado deje de doler.

Las sensaciones eléctricas de esos besos, te generan cierta sensación opiácea y permites que te acueste levemente en la arena para continuar con la exploración poco apropiada entre dos amigas que supuestamente son ustedes.

Nuevamente, permites que ella pase sus dedos por tu cuerpo, lo acaricie con cariño, con curiosidad y un poco de excitación. Su boca no viaja más allá de la tuya y tú, con los ojos absolutamente cerrados, permites que su bonito nombre se escape de tus labios. A pesar de que tu corazón late violentamente contra tu pecho y que la sensación de placer irrumpe todas tus gastadas articulaciones, las últimas vivencias del día vuelven a lastimar y apenas puedes detener el torrente de lágrimas que vuelve a emerger de tus cuencas.

Joder, si hace menos de una hora eras feliz y todo parecía perfecto, ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?

**FIN DEL QUINTO CAPÍTULO**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Como no podía ser de otra manera, hay cosas que aún quedaron sueltas, se tratan de cabos que no terminaron de cerrar. Por eso mismo decidí que lo mejor era dedicarles un capítulo para desarrollar otro mini―arco en esta historia.   
> ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Qué les pareció?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Aló! ¿Cómo andan? Recomienzo En esta página sólo para subir los capítulos de un nuevo fanfic que estoy haciendo.  
> Tendrá varios capítulos, el personaje principal será Saki; por lo que exploraré diferentes parejas:  
> ―Saki x Sakura,  
> ―Sakura x Kotaro  
> ―AiSaki  
> ―Reiko x Saki  
> ―Junko x Ai  
> Debido a los temas adultos y alguna que otra escena subida de tono, su rate quedará en T.  
> Desde ya, ojalá esta historia sea de su agrado ¡Nos veremos!


End file.
